


One Step, Two Steps

by dumbochan



Series: Just Like Animals [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining Yahaba, Zookeeper AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba had a slight secret, one that only his best friend Watari was in on, and even then, he didn’t know the full details. Yahaba was already well aware that coming to finish up his degree in Tokyo, would make it seem like he was trying to follow in the footsteps of Oikawa. He could deal with people making that type of assumption. The truth was, he was only finishing up his degree in Tokyo to continue being close to Kyoutani. Why? Because he loved being in pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for Kyouhaba, and I'm a little worried about the characterization. 
> 
> This story is inspired by the chorus of a K-Pop song by Oh My Girl called 'One Step, Two Steps (한 발짝 두 발짝)'.
> 
> The story will be in three parts, and I'll have the lyrics translated in the beginning note to give insight on what line inspired me.
> 
>  
> 
> __
> 
>  
> 
> If you go one step, two steps away from me  
> I’ll take three steps closer to you  
> So the distance between us will no longer be too far…

Kyoutani was a little disappointed when he found out that he would be put into the petting zoo of all places, but he was slowly warming up to the job. Sure, some parents didn’t appreciate his permanent scowl, claiming that he didn’t have the proper attitude, but Sugawara-san was there, all smiles and cute mole, to get them off his case. If he could personally pick, he would much rather be working with a cooler animal, maybe in the reptile room with Iwaizumi-san, that wasn’t the case though. There weren’t any dogs at the zoo, but Kyoutani was an all around animal lover so he could easily overlook that and the more time he spent with goats and llamas, the cuter they appeared to him. Not to mention, his placement was also a lot better than freezing your ass off in the Arctic zone like Yahaba was.

 

“Kyouken, you can go on your break now.” Sugawara-san informed him. Kyoutani wanted to tell him that he actually wasn’t a fan of the nickname, but Oikawa-san used it so often, it stuck, just like how everyone called Ushijima-san, Ushiwaka. Kyoutani realized he was standing their awkwardly when he noticed Sugawara’s eyebrows raised. “Do you need something?”

“W-where’s the concession stand?” He was told that a lot of employees spent their breaks there since you get free food, but he doesn’t go on a tour of the zoo until tomorrow, and he’s only been working here for a couple of days. Sugawara smiled, almost blinding Kyoutani and explained in detail how Kyoutani could get there. He thanked his coworker and trainer, he had a lot of respect for Sugawara, before washing his hands and leaving the petting zoo area.

 

The walk to the concession stand was quick, like Sugawara had said and coming up to the food stand, Kyoutani saw the huge line and wanted to turn back around, but then he remembered the second part of Sugawara’s instructions. _Knock on the back door three times_. Kyoutani did that, and was surprised when it opened, but instantly relaxed when he saw who opened it. “Kyoutani-kun.” Iwaizumi greeted, moving to the side and ushering Kyoutani inside, “Is this your first time here? Usually people just knock once and barge in.” Kyoutani just nodded his head, and Iwaizumi patted him on the back, “Well, I’ll introduce you. That is Yaku Morisuke, he went to Nekoma, so I don’t think you’re familiar with each other. He was their libero. Yaku, this is a new hire from my old school, Kyoutani Kentarou.”

“Nice to finally meet the famous Kyouken.” Yaku teased before going back to work, taking orders from the service window and collecting money.

“You probably remember Daichi, right?”

“Right.” Kyoutani said and Sawamura smiled, stopping his work on preparing orders.

“So, would you like something to eat?” Sawamura asked.

“Y-yes. What are the options?”

“Here,” Iwaizumi said giving Kyoutani a laminated menu with all the options available, “You can look over that, but today I’ll order for you. Let me get two special zoo dogs.” Sawamura nodded and went back to work. Kyoutani looked over the menu.

“Zoo dogs aren’t on the menu.” He mumbled more to himself than anyone else in the small cramped kitchen.

“It’s an employee only special, started by Bokuto. He calls it the _everything-Bokuto-loves-and-cares-about_ hotdog, but we call it zoo dog for short. It’s every hotdog topping option all on one, super messy to eat, but delicious nevertheless. You’re new here, so you have to try it at least once. It’s tradition.” Iwaizumi explained, “come with me, we’ll wait out back and give these two some space to do their job. Daichi will bring it out to us.” Iwaizumi said ushering Kyoutani back out the backdoor, Kyoutani placing the menu down on a clean surface before going through the threshold.

 

“Have you been on tour of the zoo yet?” Iwaizumi asked.

“No, I’m supposed to go tomorrow with Sugawara-san.”

“Oh, okay. How are you getting along with Suga? Being respectful I hope.” Iwaizumi was teasing, but Kyoutani knows he was really concerned.

“I’m being respectful. I like Sugawara-san, he’s very nice, but I witnessed one of his punches so I try to stay on his good side.”

“Good, I know the petting zoo isn’t as exciting as working with the other animals, but you’re new, and since you want to become a vet, management thought this would be a great opportunity for you to start small. I know it doesn’t seem too fair, since Kuroo is studying pharmaceuticals and he’s in the animal nursery, but everyone was placed for a reason.”

“I like the petting zoo so far.”

“That’s great! You know they’re planning on expanding it, thinking of adding a small barn with cows, chicken and even horses. That way the kids can be more hands-on, catching chickens, milking cows, riding horses. If you just wait it out, you may be promoted to take care of one of those areas or even somewhere else. The best part of working with a zoo, you’re never truly stationed in one place. Take me, for example, I work in the reptile room, yeah, but that just means I mainly study reptiles so I’m able to answer questions about them when patrolling that area. I still get play time with the other animals on Sundays since the zoo is closed and they all still need to be fed.” The back door to the kitchen opened and Sawamura came out, holding two paper baskets, with two water bottles tucked between his arms and chest. Iwaizumi quickly went over to grab the items. “Thanks, Daichi.”

“No problem, I hope you like it Kyoutani-kun.” Daichi then ducked back inside to continue working. Kyoutani looked down at the hotdog, it had every condiment imaginable as well as some sautéed vegetables, crisp lettuce and…where those _French fries_ and _onion rings_? How did Bokuto come up with this recipe?

“Don’t think too much and just try it.” Iwaizumi said, nudging Kyoutani in the side before taking a bite himself. Kyoutani, although still wary, took a cautious bite, making sure to keep any fallout in the basket and not onto his uniform. After chewing and swallowing, _wow._

“It is good.”

“Told you! I’ll show you the employee break room, and then I got to get back to work myself.” Iwaizumi said leading the way to a building off to the side. It had restroom facilities in the front, and Iwaizumi took him around the back, entering a code, one that Kyoutani was tested on at random by Sugawara. The door unlocked and revealed the break room.

 

Inside was a couch with a TV, some tables and chairs to eat at, a fridge, and a coffee machine with plenty of choices. “This is where we also hold employee meetings, which we have on Sundays. You’re welcome in here whenever you’re on break.” Kyoutani sat and chatted with Iwaizumi a bit as they finished up their meals before heading back to work.

 

*

 

The next day, Kyoutani was instructed to come in a bit earlier so Sugawara could conduct his tour. He met up with Suga in front of the main office, which was connected to the admissions booth. “Hey, ready for your tour?” Kyoutani nodded. “First, let’s put our things into our lockers.” Kyoutani knew where the employee locker room was located because that was the first place he was showed when given the job. They locked their things away, and exited again. They passed by the gift shop, which was placed by the entrance and the only exit on purpose, as explained by Suga. They continued on, “The gift shop is where Kenma works, and Akaashi too, but since Akaashi’s a film major, he’s spent most of his time in the office, editing videos for the YouTube page and manning all other social media networks. The zoo is a giant circle, so there is no _technical_ first exhibit, its up to the guest, whether to go left or right first. We’ll go to the left, since that’s where you’re most familiar.” It was true, the petting zoo was the first thing when you went on the left path. He and Suga continued on past their exhibit and Kyoutani remembered a bit from yesterday’s venture to the concession stand. They arrived at the bird’s exhibit, which looked like a giant greenhouse from the outside. “Over here is the exotic birds, where Bokuto works. When you go in, you pass through the butterfly farm first, and then continue forward and there’s birds everywhere. They’re some cockatiels flying around, and there’s Macaws, hawks, you name it. The bigger birds are actually tied down a little when on exhibit.”

“Tied down?” Kyoutani questioned.

“It’s not what you may be thinking. There’s just a tiny strap on one foot to keep them anchored on whatever they choose to perch themselves on that day. They’re on exhibit for a bit and then Bokuto or one of the vet assistants will remove them, and take them to a special area where they can fly around freely. We tie them down on exhibit to prevent accidents from happening to the guests. Come on, there’s still a lot to show.”

 

They passed the Africa exhibit, where you can go on safari rides, to check out the giraffes, hippos, zebras, gazelles, etc. Suga then explained how Kai Nobuyuki drove the safari jeep and relayed the information about the animals, and how the big cats, the zoo’s lions and cheetahs, had their own exhibit enclosures. They continued on to reptile room after that. Suga explained how its probably the scariest place at the zoo, according to the kids at least. The lighting was dim, and all the snakes and lizards each had their own giant enclosures. Kyoutani also got a glimpse of Iwaizumi at work, when Suga gave him a run-through, Iwaizumi was feeding a bearded dragon some mealworms. “He really enjoys his job.” Suga explained as they left the reptile room to continue on towards the Asia exhibit.

 

That’s where the monkeys, tigers, and elephants were. Suga pointed out where Oikawa worked, and they continued on their way. They arrived at the concession stand, and Suga explained that he gave Kyoutani a shortcut the previous day, which explains while Kyoutani only saw swans and ducks on that journey. Past the concession stand was the rainforest exhibit with lemurs, and jaguars, and then was the animal nursery. Suga let Kyoutani stop to watch some animals through the windows. Kuroo was feeding one of the tiger cubs, and Suga explained that if Kyoutani asked, he would most likely be able to help Kuroo hand-raise the jaguar cubs that were scheduled to be born in a few weeks. When they got to the Arctic zone, Kyoutani felt his stomach jump for some odd reason. “Asahi works here with the penguins and polar bears. Your friend Yahaba was placed with him, right?” Kyoutani nodded his head although it felt weird to hear someone call Yahaba his friend.

 

After the Arctic zone was the aquarium, and then they completed the zoo. They headed off to the petting zoo to set up for opening.

 

*

 

Yahaba had taken his tour with Asahi already and was heading to meet up with Oikawa before his shift officially began. He decided to go the long way, in order to pass the petting zoo, and he hoped he didn’t run into anyone who would ask why he’s on this side when the monkeys are only two exhibits away from the Arctic zone. As Yahaba was passing by, Kyoutani and Sugawara were beginning their set up. He stopped to watch from afar, a little surprised when he saw Kyoutani crack what could be considered a small smile. He seemed to be getting along well with his mentor, but then again, who didn’t get along with someone as pretty and captivating as Sugawara-san?

 

Yahaba had a slight secret, one that only his best friend Watari was in on, and even then, he didn’t know the full details. Yahaba was already well aware that coming to finish up his degree in Tokyo, would make it seem like he was trying to follow in the footsteps of Oikawa. He could deal with people making that type of assumption. The truth was, he was only finishing up his degree in Tokyo to continue being close to Kyoutani. Why? Because he loved being in pain.

 

When the third years graduated, and he was the new setter and captain of the volleyball club, he became the only one that Kyoutani responded to since Iwaizumi was gone. Kyoutani didn’t give Yahaba the same ounce of respect that he did Iwaizumi, but he would calm down and stop being so reckless when Yahaba yelled at him for his lack of teamwork. During that year, Yahaba became obsessed with taming the uncontrollable, double-edged sword that was Mad Dog. The best way to tame Mad Dog was to get to know Kyoutani Kentarou. That obsession, that need to get to know Kyoutani, turned into a crush that really flourished when they entered college. Kyoutani intrigued Yahaba. He was a challenge to get close to, and Yahaba loved challenges.

 

When he heard that Kyoutani was switching schools in efforts to study veterinary medicine, he had to switch too. In fact, when Kyoutani caught on that both he and Yahaba were being transferred, he was suspicious but extended an olive branch to him. Kyoutani’s father even gave Yahaba a ride and helped him settle into his dorm since his own parents were too busy and couldn’t get off of work. Thanks to the close relationship that he kept with Oikawa, and the close relationship Kyoutani kept with Iwaizumi, they were able to get a job here at the zoo. Kyoutani even started replying to Yahaba’s text messages more, and Yahaba figured maybe moving here was a good idea. They both were in a completely new environment, and only knew each other and their upper classman who had a friend circle of their own. Thanks to that friend circle though, they were able to meet some same-age friends like Akaashi, Kenma and Yamamoto.

 

Yahaba stopped watching Kyoutani from afar, and continued on his way to meet Oikawa. When he got there, Oikawa was cutting apples to set in the exhibit. “Hi Oikawa-san.”

“Yahaba-kun, come help me cut these apples.” Oikawa said patting the bench next to him, where Yahaba went to take a seat, “How are you enjoying zoo life so far?”

“It’s interesting…”

“The polar bears are more fun than you think, aren’t they?”

“I don’t do much; the focus is more on the penguin eggs.”

“It’s always exciting when we have successful births at the zoo.”

“I would have never pegged you as an animal lover.”

“I’m hurt, Yahaba. I’m great with animals!” Oikawa said, cleaning up his prep area a bit, “Come help me place these.”

“Am I allowed to?”

“Of course. Now, hurry, the lemurs won’t feed themselves.”

 

Oikawa led him to the exhibit, instructing him to just place the apples in random places so the lemurs could find them on their own, along with something about enrichment. Yahaba knew he would do similar things for the polar bears. Asahi explained how they sometimes froze their foods into solid blocks throw into their pools so the bears could swim and catch their own food. They did the same whenever fresh fish were available.

 

After setting up the apples, he helped Oikawa let the lemurs free to roam the exhibit, watching them run around in search for the food. One lemur actually found an apple, running over to hand it to Oikawa. “No, you eat it.” Oikawa stated, laughing when the lemur then began to munch away. “I helped Kuroo raise him when the zoo first opened, and we used to play around a lot.” Oikawa explained, before telling Yahaba that it was time to leave.

“So, Kuroo-san raises all the animals?”

“Most of them, but if it’s an animal in our exhibit, we get to help since we’re more knowledgeable. Have you been studying?”

“A little…”

“You should really get on that, Yahaba!”

“I know, I think I need help though. The facts aren’t sticking, and Azumane-san is going to test me at the end of the week.” Yahaba explained and Oikawa thought over his words.

“Why not ask one of our vets? Or one of your friends? I’m sure they won’t mind.”

“Maybe…”

 

Yahaba chatted with Oikawa for a bit more, before he had to head to his exhibit to work.

 

*

 

“You’re free to go on your break now.” Sugawara told Kyoutani. Kyoutani then thanked him, washed his hands, and left the petting zoo. He decided to take the long way to the concession stand, to look around the zoo more and catch glimpses of the animals. When he passed the bird exhibit, he saw Bokuto standing outside, a parrot resting on his shoulder. He was talking to a small crowd of people, probably informing them about the animal. He continued walking, noticing Yaku talking to Kai outside the safari ride gates. He remembered Suga telling him how all the employees got along really well, and along with the animals, it was almost like they were a huge family. He then began to wonder if he would ever fit in to that family.

 

When he knocked on the back door of the concession stand, he was greeted by Sawamura. “Come in.” Sawamura instructed, so Kyoutani did as he was told, looking around. Kuroo was the only one in here besides Sawamura, which explained why he saw Yaku talking to Kai. “So, what will it be today?”

“Chicken…” Kyoutani mumbled it, but Sawamura heard him loud and clear. He began to prepare some for Kyoutani.

“Have you met Kuroo?” Sawamura asked, making conversation.

“No… but I’ve heard about him.”

“Iwaizumi told me how you’re interested in becoming a veterinarian. Is that right?” Kuroo questioned, and Kyoutani felt his cheeks get a little hot.

“Y-yes.”

“If there’s ever an animal that you want to learn more about, and want to help raise, let me know. I can always use some help in the nursery.”

“That’s very kind of you Kuroo.” Sawamura said and Kyoutani just nodded.

“I’m a kind person, Daichi, how many times must I tell you that?”

Sawamura rolled his eyes, and handed Kyoutani some chicken bits, fresh from the fryer, “Anything else?”

“Water…please.”

 

Once Sawamura handed Kyoutani a water bottle, he thanked him and left the concession stand, heading to the break room to eat in peace. He entered the code, then entered the room, looking around for anyone. He found Yahaba sitting at the table, eating one of the zoo dogs. “Oh, hi…” Yahaba greeted when he noticed Kyoutani take a seat across from him, “Have you tried one of these? They’re surprisingly really good.”

“Yeah, yesterday.”

Yahaba peeked at Kyoutani’s food, “Chicken, of course. Is that all you ever eat?”

“Shut up.” There was no bite to the statement, and Kyoutani looked everywhere but Yahaba’s face.

“How’s work?”

“Good.”

“Is it fun?”

“Goats chew on everything. There’s been a lot of times where they’ll chew on someone’s shirt, or shorts, even hair.”

“That’s kind of funny.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you have tests?” Yahaba then asked randomly, picking at the last bit of his hotdog. He lost his appetite because he was getting nervous, sitting here alone with Kyoutani. Crushes were so bothersome at times.

“Tests?”

“Yeah, Azumane-san is going to test me on my knowledge of polar bears at the end of the week. I’m a little worried. What if I fail? Will I lose my job or be moved to another exhibit?”

“Oh, I memorized my fact sheet the first night, so I didn’t need to be tested.” Kyoutani admitted, stuffing chicken in his mouth, and trying to not blush. He always got flustered whenever questioned about anything related to animals. He knew a lot about them, and was always worried someone who judge or try to prove one of his facts wrong. It was silly, but he couldn’t help it. Yahaba also kept looking at him, and he suddenly felt like he was on exhibit.

“The first night!?”

“Yeah, and Kuroo-san offered to let me choose an animal to help him raise. I’m going to ask Yamamoto for the tiger fact sheet later. I think I’ll memorize that before asking to help raise the cubs in the nursery.”

“Is it really that easy for you to memorize animal facts?”

“They interest me… just like volleyball, so I don’t mind.”

“D-do, you think you can help me?” The question made Kyoutani finally look Yahaba in the eyes, both of their cheeks turning red immediately.

“I—sure.” The door to the break room opened, causing both boys to break eye contact and stare down at their food. Kenma entered, face stuck in one of his games along with Akaashi, who was holding onto a cup of tea.

“My break is almost over. I-I’ll see you around.” Yahaba said quickly standing up and leaving the break room, mumbling a greeting to Akaashi and Kenma on his way out.

“Akaashi? Do you know where I can get a copy of the polar bear fact sheet?” Kyoutani asked, still staring down at his half eaten chicken.

“You can stop by the gift shop after your shift. I’ll have a copy printed for you.” Kyoutani nodded his head as thanks, stuffing a few more chicken bits into his mouth before heading back to work too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahaba had pretty much mastered the art of texting with Kyoutani (Kyoutani was officially comfortable enough to use emoticons every so often, which Yahaba saw as an A plus), so this couldn’t be that much harder. They were just going to study facts about polar bears so Yahaba could keep his job at the zoo and continue on pining after the boy with dyed blonde hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you come close to me with one step, two steps  
> I’ll stay still next to you  
> So our love doesn’t feel fast…

Yahaba was a nervous wreck. Kyoutani agreed to meet up with him in one of the library study rooms on their university campus. During the walk there, Yahaba had called his dear friend Watari and rambled the poor boy’s ear off. He wasn’t even saying anything coherent. He was mumbling nonsense the entire time, so maybe he owes Watari all you can eat boiled eggs or something for being such a saint and listening anyway. Thankfully, he made it to the study room without chewing all of his nails off, and because Kyoutani wasn’t there yet, he still had time to relax.

 

To be honest, this was very uncharacteristic. Sure, Yahaba wasn’t the best flirt around, and he certainly wasn’t a playboy or anything, but he still had moderate success with romance. His past crushes were easy to talk to, and he didn’t feel like he was sweating through his clothes whenever they were in his vicinity. So he didn’t understand at all why things were suddenly so different around Kyoutani. If anything, the guy was supposed to be a lot easier to talk to! Yahaba had pretty much mastered the art of texting with Kyoutani (Kyoutani was officially comfortable enough to use emoticons every so often, which Yahaba saw as an A plus), so this couldn’t be that much harder. They were just going to study facts about polar bears so Yahaba could keep his job at the zoo and continue on pining after the boy with dyed blonde hair.

 

When Kyoutani did arrive, he was munching away on a granola bar. He plopped down in a seat across from Yahaba, stuffing the final bits of the granola bar into his mouth as he rummaged through his backpack. Yahaba watched Kyoutani pull out a notebook, and open to a page with neat handwriting and highlighted areas in various shades. This one sheet was probably more organized than Yahaba had ever been in his life. That was a serious exaggeration, but Yahaba lived for dramatics sometimes. “What’s that?” Yahaba questioned and Kyoutani looked up at him.

“All the facts you need to know about polar bears.”

“How did you-”

“I asked Akaashi to print a copy for me, and then I organized them on this sheet. It’s broken down by color, and each color represents a category. Blue for habitat, green for diet, yellow for behavior and so on.” Kyoutani explained, turning the notebook so Yahaba could have a better look.

“I never took you as such an organized note taking guy, to be honest.”

“I told you, animals interest me so I don’t mind studying about them. Keeping my notes organized helps me remember it faster.”

“So, where should we get started?”

“We can start with diet. You can compare what you feed them at the zoo, with what they’re accustomed to in the wild.”

 

Kyoutani was a damn good tutor. He was thorough in his memory mechanisms, coming up with hints and acronyms for Yahaba. Too bad all his efforts were slightly going to waste, since Yahaba was partly paying attention. His ears were working. He did hear every word Kyoutani uttered, and he knew when to reply at the right moments. However, his brain was too busy computing how Kyoutani’s eyebrows furrowed whenever he was reading something, rather than focusing on polar bears and their hygiene efforts.

 

After two hours of drilling polar bear facts into Yahaba’s head, they agreed to call it a day. “Thanks for helping me out, and thanks for the flash cards, these should be really helpful.” Yahaba spoke once they were outside the library. They stood near the entrance, and Yahaba watched Kyoutani kick some pebbles around the sidewalk.

“It’s no problem, I’ll, uh, see you around then?” Kyoutani offered, never really good with goodbyes (or greetings for that matter).

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll see you around.”

“Good luck with your test, Yahaba.” Kyoutani said, offering the tiniest smile, which probably looked like a grimace to any innocent bystanders, but Yahaba took it for what it was.

“Yeah, thanks.” Yahaba smiled back, careful not to make it too vibrant, and watched Kyoutani turn around and leave. Kyoutani took a few steps ahead, before stopping to turn around and wave before continuing on his way. Yahaba stayed rooted into his spot, basking in his little victory.

 

The next time he saw Kyoutani was Saturday at the zoo during their lunch break. Kyoutani actually walked up to him first, taking a seat across from him. “How was your test?”

“Great! Asahi-san and our supervisor complimented me on my knowledge. Thanks again for your help.”

“No problem.”

“So…did you ever get that tiger fact sheet?”

“Huh?” Kyoutani was surprised Yahaba even remembered that. He had to will his lips to not quirk up at the corners, “Oh, yeah. Tomorrow, Kuroo-san is letting me help feed the cubs in the nursery.”

“Really? That’s great! Do you think he’d mind if I watched? The polar bears don’t eat on Sundays, because they’ll have live fish to catch thrown in around closing. I won’t be in the way.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t mind. Iwaizumi-san was telling me that he actually likes company. The nursery can be lonely sometimes, even if you are surrounded by cute animals.” Yahaba couldn’t believe he just heard the word cute come out of Kyoutani’s mouth. To be honest, if you would have told Yahaba back in high school that he would get Kyoutani to talk so openly with him, he would tell you you’re crazy and imagining things. Oh, how times have changed. “You should still probably ask him though.”

“I will!” The two then went on to talk about their college courses, as well as how it was in the dorms and living away from home. Yahaba deemed this a great success, because he was able to

make Kyoutani blush at least twice.  

 

-

 

On Sundays, the zoo was closed, but most of the employees were still required to show up to clean and feed the animals. They also usually held employee meetings during this day. Since it was the first Sunday, Kyoutani (and Yahaba) had ever worked, their mentors promised to meet them in the locker room.

 

Kyoutani and Yahaba arrived at the same time, and were ushered to the employee break room together. They talked about their nights while Suga and Asahi walked ahead, speaking amongst themselves.

 

Suga unlocked the door, and smiled at the newest employees, “You two can have a seat here.” He pointed to a loveseat sofa pushed towards the wall, opposite of a conference table. Kuroo, Sawamura, and Bokuto were already seated at the table. Sugawara and Asahi joined them.

“Ah, Kyoutani-kun!” Kuroo called out when he noticed the boy, “Once this meeting is over, we’ll head to the nursery. Yahaba-kun, if you don’t mind, you follow Sawamura. He’s going to get the formula and bring it over while Kyoutani and I set up.”

“Sure.” Yahaba agreed, smiling at Sawamura.

“I have doughnuts!” Oikawa called out as he and Iwaizumi entered the break room, “Well… Iwa-chan has doughnuts. I was filing my nails earlier, and I didn’t want to risk any damage.”

“Yeah, because holding a few boxes of doughnuts will cause so much damage, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi grumbled as he placed the boxes down on a counter.

“Hey hey hey! You guys are the best!” Bokuto hooted, immediately getting up to gather some of the sweet treat. Sawamura, grabbed him by the shirt though, forcing Bokuto to sit back down.

“Don’t thank us, it was all the boss. He just caught us and had us deliver them.” Iwaizumi hit Oikawa in the arm, “Ow! So mean! By us, I mean Iwa-chan. Are you happy now?” Iwaizumi nodded as he passed around napkins and plates.

“Akaashi and Kenma are bringing coffee and orange juice.” Iwaizumi informed.

 

Soon after, Akaashi and Kenma entered with the mentioned items in hand. The other staff, like Yamamoto, Kai, and Yaku, entered soon after and everyone was allowed to grab some food. While Iwaizumi chatted with Kyoutani as they grabbed their doughnuts, Oikawa took the time to speak to Yahaba.

“Yahaba-kun, how are things going for you?”

“Good, I guess.”

“Doing anything after this? I overheard Asahi tell Mr. Refreshing how you don’t have to feed the polar bears today.”

“Yes, I’m going to help Kuroo-san and Kyoutani feed the tiger cubs.”

“You and Kyouken have been getting along well, haven’t you?” Oikawa smiled, and Yahaba was a little suspicious, but what the hell, why not indulge.

“Yes, we have.”

“I love to hear that my kohais are getting along! Or…are you two _getting_ along?”

“No, no. It’s not like that. We’re just friends.”

“Yahaba-kun, I’ll accept that answer, for now at least, but just know, if you ever need someone to talk to. I’m here for you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, thank you, Oikawa-san.” Was it obvious that Yahaba was interested in Kyoutani? He hoped it wasn’t like that, then again Oikawa was extremely observant. Oikawa dropped the line of conversation since Kyoutani and Iwaizumi came back over to take a seat.

 

The meeting was brief. The manager pretty much just talked about how great everyone was performing, and then rewarding Sawamura and Yaku for passing their health inspection. He gave some pointers, relayed how they had a busy week with a lot of field trips planned, told everyone to keep up the great work, and then the employees were dismissed.

 

Kyoutani said goodbye to Iwaizumi and followed Kuroo towards the animal nursery, Kuroo explaining how they had four tiger cubs to feed. Two of them, Tony and Tora, were the older twin cubs, and they were eating mostly solid foods. They were only planned to be in the nursery for a few more weeks before taking permanent residence in the tiger exhibit with their parents. Then there were the remaining two cubs, who were imported from South Korea, that needed to be bottle fed and introduced into soft cat food. These cubs, a boy and a girl, didn’t have names yet (since there was a poll online for guests to vote for the winning names). “Are you excited? Nervous?” Kuroo asked as he unlocked the nursery door and headed towards the tigers’ exhibit.

“A little of both?” Kyoutani said following Kuroo. They washed their hands and Kuroo introduced Kyoutani to the cubs.

 

“These two are Tony and Tora. Tony is the more playful one of the twins, and Tora is more reserved and not as open to new people.” Kuroo explained grabbing the cubs, and putting them in a pen. He then turned around to an incubator where two tiger cubs were sleeping, cuddled up with blankets. “These are our youngest two, and the ones who take up most of my time lately.” Kuroo said transferring them to the pen too, keeping them wrapped in blankets, “How are you liking your job so far?”

“Its good. Fun to be able to work so closely with animals.”

“Yeah, since you’re so serious about them, you’ll probably move up fast, even be offered an internship here. My buddy, owl boy Bokuto, is an intern here, and loves it.”

“Oh…” Kyoutani said, a small smile forming just from the thought, “What kind of work do you do if you inter here?”

“You intern as a vet assistant pretty much. Most of us already get to sit in during check-ups, for example, since Iwaizumi is in the reptile room, he’ll transport the reptile to observation, and sometimes hold them the entire time, until the check up is over, and then transport them back to exhibit. But as an intern, you’ll get to be more hands-on and learn how to use equipment and such.” Kuroo detailed before turning his attention back on the tiger cubs, making sure they were comfortable and had enough space to play until Sawamura and Yahaba arrived.

 

“So, I take it your pretty good friends with Kyoutani?” Sawamura asked Yahaba, creating small talk as they headed to the nursery, arms full of bottles, and cat food.

“I…I guess you can call us that.”

“I only assumed since you’re hanging out with him when you could have gone home after the meeting.” Sawamura admitted, “I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable with my asking.”

“Oh no! You’re fine! He’s kind of one of the few people I knew moving here…so y-yeah, we became close.”

“That’s nice.” Sawamura opened the door to the nursery, and let Yahaba enter first, before leading him over to the tigers. “You should wash your hands over there.” Sawamura instructed, pointing to the sink as Kuroo came over, grabbing items from Yahaba. Yahaba did as he was told before taking a seat next to Kyoutani.

 

“Here, put these over your laps.” Kuroo instructed, handing them white training pads, “It’s not a guarantee that they’ll pee on you, but it’s a precaution.” Yahaba and Kyoutani draped the giant squares of paper tissue over their laps and waited. “Who wants the girl?” Kuroo questioned, grabbing the female cub and gently petting her head as she yawned.

“I-I have no preference.” Kyoutani stated and Kuroo handed her over to him.

“It’s really simple, all you do, is let her lay across your lap and hold the bottle at about a forty-five-degree angle. She’ll sniff it out and do the rest of the work.” Kuroo smiled as Sawamura handed Kyoutani a bottle. 

 

While Kuroo handed the tiny male cub to Yahaba, Kyoutani held the bottle at the angle described and watched as the cub sniffed out the bottle’s nipple, putting it into her mouth and drinking it up hungrily. Kyoutani’s mouth fell open as he watched the adorable small animal drink, her eyes closed shut as she made mewling noises of content between swallows. He looked over at Yahaba, who had a similar expression on his face as his tiger began to drink. “You get to witness this all the time?” Yahaba questioned and Kuroo just shrugged.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Kuroo said, placing a bowl of meat chunks and special cat food down for Tony and then another for Tora, “Jealous?” The question earned him a playful smack from Sawamura.

“They’re so small, and so cute.” Yahaba gushed, “Oh, Sawamura-san, I didn’t even ask you if it was okay for me to-”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m always here helping him.” Sawamura chuckled, sharing a look with Kuroo before they started preparing bottles for other animals. Yahaba was suddenly hyper aware of the subtle yet intimate touches between the two seniors. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Kyoutani’s free hand suddenly upon his. He looked down at their touching hands, wide eyed.

“Sorry, but the way you were holding it, he was getting air bubbles.” Kyoutani pointed out with a mumble, fixing Yahaba’s bottle position. “We wouldn’t want him to get gas.”

“Sorry…” Yahaba apologized and Kyoutani pulled his hand away, reaching down to gently pet the animal in his lap. Yahaba tried his best to be more mindful of how he held his own bottle and not how Kyoutani’s hand felt against his own.

 

Once the cubs finished their bottles, Kuroo handed them small bowls with a tiny bit of wet cat food. “They don’t have teeth, which is why it looks so gross. Just let them lick at it. There’s vitamins in it too, so try to make them eat it all. I have to deliver these to Asahi, so Sawamura and I will be back in a bit. Is that okay?”

“W-what about Tony and Tora?” Kyoutani questioned.

“Don’t worry about those two. They’ll just play around, and they have water in the pen.” Kuroo said before grabbing some syringes filled with milk, he threw an arm around Sawamura’s shoulders and they began to exit the building.

 

“This is fun, in a peaceful way.” Yahaba spoke up after a few minutes of only hearing the cats lap up some water or lick away at the cat food. Kyoutani didn’t take his eyes off the cub in his lap, but he had a small smile gracing his lips.

“Yeah, I think I’m going to apply for an internship here.”

“That would be cool, then you can tell me all about the other animals we have here.”

“Yeah…hey, I, uh, I have a question.”

“What is it?” Yahaba asked, his heart suddenly speeding up.

“D-do you think there’s something between Sawamura-san and Kuroo-san?” Kyoutani asked, and Yahaba instantly relaxed, “They seem really close, but they went to different high schools.”

“Sawamura said that he’s always here helping Kuroo, so maybe that’s it. They work together so the became close.”

“I wonder if that’s all it takes.” Kyoutani mumbled it, more to himself, but Yahaba heard him nevertheless.

“What do you mean? Is there someone you’re trying to get closer to?”

“Uh—oh, she’s done eating.” Kyoutani said placing the bowl down as the cub stretched and yawned more in his lap, finally opening her eyes. He watched her tumble out of his lap and walked around him in circles. Yahaba’s cub was finished too and got off his lap, climbing over his sister, causing her to loose footing. Sawamura and Kuroo reentered, so Yahaba never got an answer to his question.

 

They got to hang out a little more with the cubs before Kuroo thanked them and dismissed them, promising that they could come again anytime to check on their new friends. They went their separate ways after, since Kyoutani had to help Sugawara clean the petting zoo, and Yahaba was free to go home. Yahaba was going to offer assistance in the cleaning, but Kyoutani was already walking away from him.  

 

\--

 

Later that night, Yahaba sat in his dorm room, looking through a magazine when there was a loud knock at his door. He got up from where he was lounging in bed and opened the door. Oikawa pushed his way in, with a smile, and a “Evening Yahaba-kun.”

“O-Oikawa-san, what are you doing here?”

“We’re going out!” Oikawa stated, heading over to Yahaba’s closet and picking through the selection of shirts.

“We?”

“Yes. Sundays are zoo family days, and since you are now a part of the zoo family, you’re invited to the dinner we have at Mori-chan’s apartment.” Oikawa explained, tossing Yahaba a blue button-up shirt. “Put that on, and throw on some shoes! Iwa-chan and Kyouken are going to meet us there.” The thought of spending more time with Kyoutani had Yahaba dressing faster, but he still wondered who Mori-chan was…

 

Mori-chan, turned out to be Yaku-san. Kyoutani was already seated on a couch, beer in hand, when Yahaba and Oikawa arrived. Oikawa pushed Yahaba to sit next to Kyoutani, and Bokuto immediately handed Yahaba a beer too. Yahaba turned to see most of their seniors were gathered around a dining table, playing some card game where Kai-san was in the lead with the most points. “Do you know what this is all about?” Yahaba questioned and Kyoutani just shrugged his shoulders. He seemed relaxed, face blank with no trace of disgust or grimacing mouth. Yahaba took a sip of beer, nose turning up because he was never a fan of the beverage, and looked around the apartment.

 

It was bare, not much decoration, but lively because of the large crowd currently occupying it. Akaashi walked over, greeting Yahaba and Kyoutani politely. “Hey, do they do this every Sunday?” Yahaba asked. Oikawa didn’t mention much on the journey here, and Kyoutani was as clueless as he was, so maybe Akaashi could answer their questions.

“Just about. They used to go to parties on Fridays, but once the zoo opened and they got jobs, they weren’t able to frequent them as much. So this, is their way of making sure they’re not missing out on quality time together. Our senpais are a very tight-knit group that really value the time they spend together.” Akaashi explained and Yahaba nodded along in agreement. No wonder Oikawa called it a ‘family’, this was probably the closest thing to a family the Miyagi-born individuals could have in Tokyo. He was thankful to be a part of it. “Yaku-san ordered a bunch of delivery options. There will be sushi, chicken, pizza, and even burgers. Yaku-san, Kai-san, Sawamura-san, and Sugawara-san always chip in and buy foods, while Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san and Iwaizumi-san buy beverages.  Usually, on Sundays before the employee meeting, we’ll discuss if any other purchases need to be made.”

“Are Kenma and Yamamoto here?”

“No, Kenma barely ever comes unless we’re having a contest in Mario Kart or something. Yamamoto would have been here if he wasn’t cramming for a test.” They then fell in to simple conversation, discussing their majors and tasks at the zoo, Kyoutani putting his input every so often.

 

When the food arrived, they all gathered around on a giant picnic blanket in the living room Yaku set up when Bokuto and Iwaizumi moved furniture around to make space. They ate, passing around the take-out platters and eating a bit of everything. After, Kai and Asahi cleaned up and Bokuto downed a bottle of beer before placing the empty bottle in the middle of the large circle of friends. “What are you doing?” Yaku questioned.

“Let’s play Spin the Bottle!”

“What are we? Back in high school?” Oikawa scoffed.

“A decent percentage of us are in relationships too, including you.” Kuroo pointed out.

“Yeah, but it’s just a simple kiss. Akaashi doesn’t mind, right?” Bokuto questioned turning to Akaashi whom didn’t seem bothered in the slightest.

“No, I do not mind, Bokuto-san.”

“Bam! Problem solved!” Bokuto called out, “Who should go first?”

“I still object.” Oikawa whined.

“Oh, come on! Let’s live a little. It’s just a game.” Sugawara commented, reaching forward to spin the bottle first.

“That coming from our resident flirt and playboy.” Sawamura teased and Suga winked at him before giving the bottle a spin.

 

Yahaba and Kyoutani sat next to each other, and Yahaba was super worried about this game. He had never played Spin the Bottle, and he was pretty sure Kyoutani hadn’t either. The thought of possibly landing on Kyoutani alone had his cheeks running hot, he couldn’t possibly imagine having to actually kiss him as a result of landing on him. Yahaba scanned Kyoutani’s face for a sign of interest or anything, he came up short, not getting much from Kyoutani’s face but blankness. Yahaba then looked down to see the bottle coming to a slow stop, landing on Kai. “Whoa! Our Nobuyuki is helping Suga start off the game.” Kuroo teased, patting Kai on the back as he crawled forward to meet Sugawara in the center of their circle.

“Go easy on him, Suga. He’s innocent.” Yaku added. Their kiss was short and sweet, everyone accepting it because Kai still turned red as a tomato, while Sugawara just laughed. “Right or left?” Yaku questioned, referring to the rotation.

“Right!” Sugawara commented, meaning Sawamura was next.

 

Daichi spun the bottle quickly, everyone watching carefully to see where it would land. It landed on Iwaizumi and Oikawa pouted, “I don’t approve!” He wailed, throwing an arm around Iwaizumi, who just rolled his eyes.

“I don’t either.” Kuroo commented, resulting in Sawamura rolling his eyes too.

“I say, we kiss our boyfriends instead!” Oikawa began, “That way they still technically kissed someone.”

“No! That’s not this game works.” Bokuto complained.

“Well, we must compromise.”

“It’s only the second round! And you already want to make compromises. One kiss won’t change your relationship dynamic.”

“If Oikawa and Kuroo don’t feel comfortable with it, we can compromise.” Sawamura agreed, wanting this to be over with already.

“Fine. Let’s just change the rules.” Bokuto pouted like a child.

“We can…arm wrestle.” Iwaizumi suggested, grin spreading on his face.

“Sure.” Sawamura agreed.

“I want to arm wrestle too!” Bokuto suddenly perked up, and Akaashi placed a hand on his shoulder, requesting that he calm down and wait his turn.

 

Iwaizumi and Sawamura lie on their stomachs, placing their arms in the wrestling stance. Yaku placed his hand over their joined hands, counted to three, and then let go. Kyoutani watched in great interest, having loss many arm wrestling matches to Iwaizumi. Sawamura lasted a lot longer than anyone would have expected, even Iwaizumi was surprised, but he still lost. “Yay! Iwa-chan!” Oikawa called out, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and pulling him into a tight embrace once he was seated back next to him. Kuroo complimented Sawamura with a peck on the cheek before Sawamura returned to his seat and the next person, Asahi spun the bottle.

 

The game turned from Spin the Bottle to a challenge-me-I-dare-you format in a matter of a few rounds. Asahi ended up landing on Yaku, and although both were single, Asahi was too intimidated to kiss Yaku. It took a few punches from Sawamura and Sugawara for Asahi to finally agree, but he miscalculated and the kiss landed on Yaku’s nose instead of his lips. It would have been fine, but Kuroo decided to be the provocation expert that he was, and claimed it was a dig at Yaku because the male was so much shorter than Asahi. Yaku of course flipped out on both Asahi and Kuroo, but Kuroo was used to the outbursts and barely batted an eyelash until Yaku starting kicking him. After Asahi, was Akaashi, who landed on Sugawara and accepted defeat in a staring contest gracefully. Bokuto spun the bottle wildly, landing on his buddy Kuroo, and placing a kiss on him before Kuroo could deny. Sawamura was surprisingly okay with the kiss, taking photos with his phone instead of protesting.

 

After Bokuto was Iwaizumi and his spin had landed on Kyoutani. “Now’s the time to redeem yourself, Ken.” Iwaizumi said as they set up for the arm wrestling match.

“Go Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cheered.

“Go Kyountani-kun.” Sawamura cheered on. Yahaba bit his bottom lip, letting a “Go K-Kyouken” slip from his mouth before Yaku got down to one in his countdown.

 

For some reason, Yahaba’s hesitant cheer really stuck to Kyoutani’s mind, and he found himself focusing more and putting all his strength in defeating Iwaizumi. It paid off, and everyone erupted in cheers, patting Kyoutani on the back. Iwaizumi congratulated Kyoutani too, before Oikawa spun the bottle. The bottle started to slow and look like it would stop on Bokuto, but Oikawa reached out and made it stop on Iwaizumi. “Welp, looks like you have to kiss me, Iwa-chan.”

“That’s cheating, Trashykawa.” Iwaizumi commented, but placed a peck against Oikawa’s lips anyway.

 

When it was Kyoutani’s turn, everyone watched the bottle circle the group twice, slowing down and stopping on Yahaba. “Oho?” Bokuto questioned, “Are you going to kiss?”

“Don’t pressure him, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi scolded.

“Do whatever you feel comfortable doing, Kyoutani.” Iwaizumi instructed.

“What will the challenge be this time? Who can do the most push-ups in thirty seconds?” Kuroo wondered aloud.

“I-I don’t mind kissing him.” Kyoutani admitted, and Yahaba’s cheeks have never flared so fast. Oikawa’s mouth dropped, while Iwaizumi looked like a proud older brother, “If Yahaba is okay with it.” Kyoutani finished up, his own blush running down his neck.

 

Yahaba’s brain was screaming _of course I’m okay with it_. His heart was trying to jump out his throat, and his hands were sweating. He turned towards Kyoutani, watching Kyoutani turn towards him. Kyoutani swallowed the lump in his throat, and slowly leaned in. Yahaba was frozen for a second, before leaning in as well. They stopped a few centimeters away from each other, gauging the others reaction and looking for any source of doubt. Kyoutani’s hand then came up, cupping Yahaba’s cheek before pressing his lips against Yahaba’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me [here](http://roronoaxd.tumblr.com) :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say you love me…

Kyoutani’s mind was reeling. Who would have thought that Yahaba would be okay with kissing him? He thought it was weird that they were suddenly getting along really well, and barely bickered, but it was not unwelcomed. Did this mean that he had a chance? That he could actually possibly take Yahaba out on a date? Did this mean that Yahaba actually liked him?

 

Now that Kyoutani thought about it… this kiss wasn’t all that spectacular. Yahaba probably engaged in better kisses, and Kyoutani’s technique probably screamed novice. Sure, he did something with his hands, but what else were you supposed to do with your lips? Wasn’t there supposed to be tongue involved? Or was that reserved for private encounters? The senpais made it seem easy earlier, but holy shit, kissing seemed a lot more complex at the moment.

 

Kyoutani pulled away from the kiss, if Yahaba would even allow him to call it that, turning his head away from Yahaba to hide his red cheeks. Yahaba cleared his throat and looked around, observing the other attendees at the party. Oikawa’s mouth was still open, and Iwaizumi was trying hard to prevent him from gaping so openly. Others were trying hard not to look surprised, and Kyoutani felt like an animal on exhibit again. Would this become a reoccurring feeling around this group?

 

“Wow, so…it’s Yahaba’s turn now.”  Kyoutani watched from the corner of his eye as Yahaba hesitantly picked up the bottle, giving it a spin. The bottle turned rapidly, everyone watching in excitement on who would be picked. The neck of the bottle faced Bokuto, who hooted loudly, while Yahaba scratched the nape of his neck, nervous. Kyoutani’s eyes narrowed slightly at Bokuto, a little…jealous that he might get Yahaba to kiss him too.

“If you don’t want to kiss him, you can just say so.” Akaashi reminded Yahaba.

“You won’t be missing out on anything, trust me.” Kuroo teased and Bokuto playfully threatened to hit him.

“I-I…” Yahaba stuttered out, and Kyoutani’s interest was peaked. Did Yahaba want to kiss Bokuto? If he did, then that means the kiss he shared with Kyoutani meant nothing. But if he rejected the kiss, then Kyoutani’s previous thoughts were probably correct…right? “I think I would rather have a staring contest.” Kyoutani felt a wave of relief wash over him, but he hid it well. Bokuto smiled widely.

“You’re going down, mini-Oikawa!” Bokuto ignored all the protest he received from calling Yahaba that nickname, and got into position in the center of the circle.

 

As Bokuto and Yahaba stared at each other, waiting for the other to blink, Kyoutani felt another slight wave of jealousy. All these conflicting emotions were really starting to piss him off. First he didn’t want Bokuto to kiss Yahaba, and now he didn’t even want the older boy to look Yahaba in the eyes. Especially since Kyoutani had a hard time doing such a simple task himself. If this what it was like to crush on someone, Kyoutani wasn’t sure he was ready for that.

 

Bokuto ended up winning the contest after Yahaba blinked when Bokuto ‘accidentally’ blew air into his eyes. It was Kai’s turn to spin the bottle, and Yahaba returned to his seat next to Kyoutani. “Uh…nice try.” Kyoutani muttered to Yahaba as the bottle landed on Akaashi.

“T-thank you.” Yahaba replied and Kyoutani refused to make any sort of eye contact.

 

After another staring contest that seemed to go on for an extremely long amount of time between Kai and Akaashi, it was Kuroo’s spin. He landed on Sawamura with a smug smirk gracing his lips. “Did you cheat like Oikawa?” Sawamura accused as Kuroo crawled over to collect his kiss.

“I’m hurt that you would even think that of me.” Kuroo feigned a pout, “Now, come on. We can teach Kyoutani and Yahaba a little something.” Kyoutani almost choked on air, quickly turning to hide his embarrassment while Yahaba just went wide eyed.

“Kuroo! Don’t embarrass my kouhais like that! It’s not their fault that they’re such newbies on smooching.” Oikawa defended, but it only embarrassed the two more. _How could they even tell?_ Kyoutani wondered to himself.

“Can Yaku just spin so we can end this game?” Sawamura advised as Kuroo peppered his face with kisses, just to be a little shit. “You both are embarrassing them.”

 

Yaku, by some weird fate, ended up landing on Asahi. This time they were able to kiss properly due to Yaku grabbing Asahi’s face, forcing him to stay still until the deed was done. After, everyone went about their business, talking, drinking, and finishing up whatever food was left. Yahaba must have went over to Oikawa, and relayed that he was ready to go, because Oikawa had a huge grin when he said “Well, we wouldn’t want you to walk home alone at night… Kyoutani! Why don’t you go along with him?” Kyoutani just grunted in response, both thankful and resentful for Oikawa’s suggestion. They shared goodbyes with everyone else, making their way back to the dorms.

 

 

The walk was awkward really. Kyoutani was so focused on their earlier kiss and the fact that he was actually _alone_ with Yahaba, that he didn’t bother to make conversation. Should he say something? What would he say though? Was he supposed to ask about the party? Ask if Yahaba had a good time? He wasn’t the host though, so why should he care if Yahaba had a good time. Maybe it was thought that counted. Whatever.

 

Both he and Yahaba must have currently been on the same wavelength, because they both asked “Did you have fun?” at the same time. Kyoutani began to nibble on his bottom lip as he insisted that Yahaba talk first. “Yeah, I had fun.”

“I had fun too.” He muttered back, so much for conversation. What else should he say?

“I… I had fun all day really. Hanging out with the tigers was a great experience. I can’t believe that this is what you want to do for a living.”

“Animals don’t talk back so…”

“You really picked a profession just so you won’t have to socialize with people?” Yahaba’s eyebrow raised and it reminded Kyoutani of how he was so wary of the boy back in high school.

“I’ve always been passionate for animals, not socializing with so many people is just a plus.”

“Hey, what’s the deal with that anyway? You socialized just fine tonight with all the senpais. That’s the most I’ve ever seen you interact with others since I’ve known you.”

“Not true, when we were third years, I interacted with all the then first years just fine.”

“Yelling at them to get their shit together at volleyball practice doesn’t exactly count as socializing. You not only talk to these guys at work, but you talked to them outside of work too.”

“I respect a lot of them, and Iwaizumi-san seems to really enjoy their company.”

“Is that all it takes for you to talk to someone? For you to respect them?”

“If I respect them, its because they respect me back. I’m not going to waste energy talking to someone who doesn’t respect me because they then aren’t interested in actually getting to know me. Everyone is usually afraid of me at first sight because I have these dark circles, and a permanent scowl. I can’t _help_ that, my dad and my granddad both have that same scowl.”

“Is that why you’re more comfortable around me? Do you finally respect me?” Yahaba questioned and it threw Kyoutani off a bit. Since they graduated high school two years ago, and he had to transfer his energy towards something else besides volleyball, he had been more comfortable around Yahaba. He didn’t mind so much when the boy would text him, or make conversation.

“I guess.” Kyoutani muttered, looking away from the smug look on Yahaba’s face. “Anyway, isn’t this you?” He titled his head towards the dorm building they stopped in front of, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Yeah, it’s me… thanks for walking me home.”

“Whatever. I was ready to go home too anyway.”

“I’ll see you at work tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” Kyoutani answered, watching Yahaba shuffle his feet nervously. What was up with him?

“So, goodnight.” Yahaba stated, leaning forward and placing a rushed kiss on Kyoutani’s cheek before practically running towards the building entrance. Kyoutani stuttered out a goodnight, and ended up glued into that spot for at least ten minutes before running to his own dorm building.

 

\--

 

Kyoutani was smarter than he looked, and he knew a sign when given to him. There was no possible way he could be wrong about the goodnight kiss Yahaba gave to him. No possible way that it didn’t mean that Yahaba liked him too. He was going to do something about it today. He would not let a crush conquer him.

 

He just had no idea how to ask someone out without making a fool of yourself.

 

Kyoutani knew he needed help, that he needed advice, it just wasn’t in his character to actually ask for it. Maybe it was time to humble himself just this once, and get over his pride, for Yahaba.

 

When he arrived at work and entered the locker room, Iwaizumi and Kuroo were there discussing something. Kyoutani was going to ask for help from Iwaizumi anyway, and since Kuroo was here, maybe he could help too. Just when he was about to open his mouth, Iwaizumi beat him to it, “Kyoutani! Since you’re here, do you mind helping Kuroo and I move some reptile eggs to an incubator?”

“U-uh, sure.” Kyoutani agreed, quickly stuffing his backpack into his locker and fixing his uniform.

 

Iwaizumi led them to the reptile exhibit and through a special door that led to a large hallway with a bunch of doors. Kuroo had handed Kyoutani a box lined with a bunch of blankets, and he was instructed to just hold it still. “Each door leads to a certain animal’s exhibit.” Iwaizumi explained, opening a door. “Watch your step, and don’t be afraid. I’ll take care of Azuki.” If Kyoutani had remembered the zoo itinerary correctly, Azuki was a crocodile.

“W-we’re collecting crocodile eggs?”

“Yep, they’re expected to hatch in a few days, so we’re going to move them to an incubator until we can move Azuki to a separate exhibit.”

“Why move Azuki?”

“I know I do hand-raise quite a few animals, but sometimes its best to allow the mother to do what she would do in the wild for her young. Plus, we’re renovating this exhibit in the meantime.” Kuroo explained and Kyoutani took the time to look around.

 

The reptile ‘room’ was always a lot bigger than a room. It had very spacious exhibits for the bigger reptiles. This crocodile exhibit was probably the biggest. “Okay! Go on and collect the eggs!” Iwaizumi called out from a distance. Kuroo led Kyoutani to a nest and carefully placed the eggs in the box.

“I know I told you to hold still earlier, but now you _really_ need to hold that box still.” Kuroo instructed once all the eggs were inside. He then pulled out his own container and collected the sand the eggs were buried in. “Done!” Kuroo called out and Iwaizumi agreed to meet them back at the nursery in a bit. Kuroo led Kyoutani out, closing the door to the exhibit and leading the way to the nursery.

 

When Kuroo was working on the incubation, Iwaizumi joined them to check up on the eggs. “How did you distract Azuki?”

“Easy, with food.” Iwaizumi said shrugging his shoulders, “The fear is gone by now. I’ve been working around all of those creatures long enough that I’m not afraid to handle them.”

“Wow…that’s so cool.”

“Yeah, it’s awesome.” Kyoutani was so wrapped up into the task of delivering eggs, that he forgot his original purpose. Was now a good time?

“C-can I ask you both something non-work related?”

“Ooh, my favorite type of questions.” Kuroo teased, making Iwaizumi chuckle.

“Sure, go for it.”

“H-how did you two go about asking Sawamura-san and Oikawa out?”

“Interesting question…” Kuroo started as he finished up and put away some things before washing his hands. “It started off with a simple invitation for coffee, and the rest is history.”

“Well surprisingly, Shittykawa confessed first when we graduated. He left it at that, because we were going to different schools, but the idiot didn’t realize we were both going to different schools here in Tokyo. It just ended up happening during dinner together.”

“Is this about Yahaba?” Kuroo questioned and Kyoutani swore he had never turned red so fast in his life.

“Wow, Oikawa is going to owe me money. Just ask him for a meal, Kyoutani. That’s your most basic date, and it usually works when courting someone.”

“Yeah, you can’t go wrong, and even if you do somehow mess up, you both work together so you’ll be forced to keep an acquaintanceship.”

“How is that going to help him?”

“We’re looking at all the possibilities, Iwa-chan.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“I’m going to go to work now…” Kyoutani announced, washing his hands and leaving. He felt like he should be mad that Oikawa and Iwaizumi were betting on his relationship, but it did make him feel good that Iwaizumi (and Kuroo) believed in him to start a romantic relationship with Yahaba. They had a point, he would just ask Yahaba out for a meal, and go from there.  

 

Turns out it is not easy to ask someone out, and this crush was slowly kicking Kyoutani’s ass. Kyoutani had an opportunity during his lunch break to ask the golden question, but that quickly went down south. He chickened out and couldn’t do it. He was starting to feel a little pathetic, actually. Kyoutani was usually the type to get what he wants through hard work and determination, but apparently when it came to crushes, that hard work and determination disappeared.

 

Maybe he could write a note? Was Yahaba into that?

 

Into it or not, Kyoutani went for it, and wrote out a little confession on a slip of paper, aiming to place it in Yahaba’s locker before leaving the zoo. As Kyoutani folded up the paper and attempted to slip it in, a question stopped him in his place, “What are you doing to Oikawa’s locker?” _Fuck_ , was all Kyoutani could think. Not only did Yahaba catch him red-handed, but he was also about to place the note in the wrong locker. He grabbed the slip of paper before he could lose it and turned towards his crush.

“I-I was trying to put this in your locker.” He admitted, looking away as he cheeks warmed. It was slightly satisfying when Yahaba’s cheeks turned the same tint.

“O-oh… well, what is it?” Kyoutani handed over the paper without a word. Yahaba slowly opened it, and Kyoutani really wanted someone to knock him out so he wouldn’t have to witness this…maybe he could sneak back into the crocodile exhibit— “I like you. Would you go out to dinner with me?” Yahaba read aloud, and Kyoutani had to try really hard to not beeline it to the reptile room. Maybe the blunt to the point words weren’t so ideal for confessing, but then again it’s not like Kyoutani was a sap. “You didn’t even leave your name, how was I supposed to know if it was you or not?”

“Look closer.” Yahaba did as he was told and re-examined the note. There was a drawing of a paw print in the bottom right corner, and it caused Yahaba to smile.

“Oh…that’s how.”

“So… if that’s it… I’ll be going now.” Kyoutani said, trying to escape the situation with a little bit of dignity in tact. Yahaba quickly grabbed him by the sleeve, pulling him back.

“I’d love to go out to dinner with you.”

“You would?”

“Yes, I like you too…” Yahaba chuckled.

“Oh, wow. I kind of knew that, but its different actually hearing it.” Kyoutani rambled, “Shall we have chicken…or chicken?”

“How about ikura don?”

“Chicken it is, then.” Kyoutani concluded making Yahaba laugh as they headed out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay on the lookout for possible follow ups of this couple. :) Oh, and don't listen to these made-up crocodile zoo protocol. Find me [here](http://roronoaxd.tumblr.com).

**Author's Note:**

> I look forward to sharing the next part with you! You can find me [here](http://roronoaxd.tumblr.com).


End file.
